


Potstickers Forgotten

by sxperlena (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sxperlena
Summary: Caught red handed!





	

Kara never thought she'd ever be in this situation, not making out with Lena Luthor on the couch in her living room, but making out on the couch with Lena Luthor while her sister stared wide eyed, along with everyone else who had conveniently happened to drop by unannounced.

It started off like a typical Friday night until there was a knock at her door. Kara put down her potstickers and looked through the door, smiling as she saw her girlfriend standing on the other side. She super sped out of her suit and into a knitted sweater and sweatpants.

Kara opened the door and immediately pulled Lena into a kiss, wrapping her arms around the other woman. Lena melted into it and her hands reached up to cup the reporters jaw tenderly.

“Hello to you too” Lena said, smirking as she finally pulled away. Kara laughed, stepping back inside her apartment and holding the door open for the CEO.

“I ordered Chinese and I was thinking we could watch a movie” Kara clasped her hands in front of her chest and grinned.

Lena took a seat and reached out for a potsticker, sticking her tongue out as she heard her girlfriend whine at the loss of one of her children.

“Sounds great”

Kara beamed, watching Lena eat. The CEO somehow managed to look graceful even with her cheeks stuffed with food.

“I was going to get ice cream but the store was closed and I just finished the last of the cookies and cream”

“I don't think you have to worry about desert tonight” Lena husked, grinning from ear to ear. Kara nearly jumped over the table, potstickers forgotten as she pounced on her girlfriend, scooping her up from under her thighs.

Lena yelped and her back came in contact with the soft cushions of the couch. Kara kissed her deeply, tongue slipping past Lena's lips in a hot kiss. The CEO was definitely aroused, if the heat between her legs was anything to go by. Kara shifted, placing one knee between Lena's legs and eliciting a moan from the brunette at the friction.

The need for air became too much and Lena pulled away reluctantly only to have Kara move onto her neck, placing open mouthed kisses to the soft skin that she found there.

“Kara” Lena breathed out, reaching back to grasp the hem of Kara's sweater. The reporter landed the most incredible feeling kisses on Lena's neck, making the brunette desperate for more.

The two women were so caught up in the moment that neither of them heard the rustling of keys on the other side of the door nor the door opening, followed by several gasps.

Kara's head shot up and her eyes landed directly on the group that stood at her door, gaping. Alex's jaw was down to the floor as she held a six pack of beer in one hand, and keys in the other. Maggie was right behind, shooting them the most shit eating grin. Even James and Winn were staring wide eyed and Mon-El looked confused like always.

Luckily both women were still fully clothed or else it would've been much more traumatizing.

“Way to go Little Danvers” Maggie teased, breaking the silence.

“Kara is a home of sex u all?” Mon-El asked, still confused.

“Better question is… KARA’S A TOP?”

**Author's Note:**

> My pussy tastes like Pepsi cola (if you know where that's from I love you)


End file.
